Hike!
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Who said that the football team jocks had it easy? What if two rivaling team members end up falling for each other? Not very typical school life now is it? AshMisty


**Disclaimer:** I have to put this in. I do not own any of the Pokemon characters in this story.

**A.N**: Having no clue where this idea came from, I decided to write football fic. Hence the name. Please do not mind it if I get some of the positions mixed up. I can't tell a linebacker from... the ball. I'll do my best though.

Don't worry people who don't care that much for this sport and are here for the romance things. There will be plenty of romance or else I would probably not even be writing this. There are hopefully going to be a handful of pairings: Ash/May, Ash/Misty, May/Drew... yada yada yada. If you know my favorite pairing**s**, then you will know the main pairings of this fic. So, please go on and read this story.

**Hike!**

Sweat trickles down my forehead. My hair begins to stick to my face. How long have we been out here? It feels like an eternity! The sun is so hot today, but then again you know what they say. No pain, no gain. Ha! Isn't that an understatement?

"Fifty push ups, now!" barks out my coach. I drop to the ground, along with my teammates. When I think about it, push ups are my favorite exercise. They are easy in my opinion. All the guys seem too tired to even do ten, though. Not trying to toot my own horn, but still. I have to carry this team to the finals every year!

"Come on. What do you men think you are, girls?" I lift my head and shoot a glare at our trainer. He smiles innocently. But then replies. "Uhh, what I mean is... If you don't all pick up the pace, I'll let your quarter back take command."

I literally see the guys around me tense up, and then continue their push ups with a new vigor. Being quarter back has its perks, you know? I snicker as I do my last push up. This gives me a quick break while the rest of the seventeen year-olds keep up their pushup tempo.

My coach strolls over to me as he sees I am done. While bending down to my kneeling figure, he says "Sorry about that, Misty. Sometimes I get a little lost during training." I nod while wiping the back of my wrist over my sweat drenched face.

"No problem coach Phillhower," my panting voice says. Our team coach stands upright and blows his whistle. That cancels the push up part of training. The teen boys around me fall to the ground and moan in agony. Sheesh. It was just some practice! I wonder if any of them even got past forty.

I stand up first and trot over to the benches, lifting my knees high to keep my muscles stretched. Soon following me is my best guy friend, Adam Lance. He is mainly our field goal kicker, and he's way better than I'll ever be at that. He and I have been best friends since we were five, and we know each other through and through. It's so great to play along with my best friend!

Adam reaches for his teal water bottle and takes a seat on the metal bench. Then, he opens the top and gulps the cool water down. I do the same with my blue water bottle, but then place it down. As the other boys swarm around us, I reach for my bag under the bench.

I pull out a towel and a hair tie after unzipping it. I wipe my face clean of dirt and sweat and then pull my orange hair up into it's usual side pony-tail. It gets very aggravating when my hair falls into my eyes. What else should I do with it? I am not the type to doll myself up like some girls do.

Taking a quick glance around the resting up men on my team, I chuckle to myself. Some are laying on the ground while others are squirting each other with their water bottles. We are not the best team, that's for sure. Yet, this year I think we just might have a chance. Everyone is highly determined and that is a fact!

A loud piercing whistle brings me to attention. Mr. Phillhower is standing on the metal bench with a white sheet in his hand. Once clearing his throat, he tells us his announcement.

"Sharpedos," he says referring to our team name. "I have gotten the notice about this year's football season schedule. We start our games next week."

A couple of groans rustle through our team. Am I the only one to be excited about the upcoming games? Guess I was a little bit wrong about everyone being determined and eager. But it is finally time to show off what we have been practicing for. Mr. Phillhower then continues his announcements.

"On Friday, next week, we have the first game of the season! We are going to face off against our rivaling school team; The Raichus. " I squint my eyes. Adam does the same from his position beside me. Raichu High. This school was top of all the league teams. They were the only ones to beat us in the finals for the past three years! We were actually good enough to make it that far, which is a bit surprising.

Adam leans towards me and whispers in disgust. "That team is so boastful. Their quarter back was so tough last year, too." He then raises an eyebrow curiously. " Have you been practicing more than usual? That guy was tough"

Right off the bat, I nod. Next, I whisper back, "It's been full out force of training for me since last season. That sissy quarter back and his team have got nothin' on us!" My dirty blonde friend laughs softly at my enthusiasm.

"Now, all of you have been practicing hard and that is a fact. I know they are a difficult team. Maybe one of the top leading teams in the county, but we have something they do not." Coach Phillhower's voice stops as everyone's eyes fall on him, waiting for his finishing statement. "We have the fiercest crave for revenge then any other team. I do believe we'll give 'em a run for their money this year."

"Coach is right," came the voice of our linebacker, Tom G.

"Yeah," spoke up our main Corner backer, Chris O.

I walk out in the front of the guys to be in dead center, my confidence over riding my mouth. "'Dun worry coach." I say it more as a command than a statement. "We are gonna kick their arses so bad that they'll wish they were back in Pichu Elementary!"

The boys surrounding me burst out their cheers, finally regaining confidence.

"We can do this as long as we got Misty!"

"No quarter back can compare to this one!"

"Raichus, look out. Misty will lead us to victory!"

I feel my face flush with the sudden compliments of the team. My determination rises again. I have to win. For my team. This year, for sure, nothing is going to stop me from brining home that winners cup! I will not let anybody, not one person, get in my way!

--

The 2:15 bell rings, indicating that the classes are over for yet another day. Although I am a tad bit sore from yesterday's practice, I brush it off. Slowly I walk down the hallway of never ending lockers, now and then bumping into some other students, and stop at locker number 1568.

_Spin. Stop. Spin. Stop. Spin. Stop. Click._

I open up my drab, orange school locker. The painted metal squeaks as the rusty hinges are turned. I really think that the school should buy us new ones. These are so... old.

I pick up my blue duffle bag's handle and do my best to pull it out of my locker. I take a hardy grip and yank as hard as I can. It does not come out.

"Just great," I mumble under my breath. I try again, hoping that the stupid bag will come out before nightfall. The students remaining in the building give me mismated looks. As if they have never had a duffle bag of football equipment jammed in their lockers before. Well, maybe they haven't.

The final bell rang a few minutes prior to now. Nearly every student at Sharpedo Regional High School has left the premises. I am probably the only person left on the school grounds besides the cheerleading squad who have practice every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"Come... on!" I mutter while still doing my best to get my football bag out of the locker. Why can't the sports teams get bigger lockers? It really is a pain." At thought hits me and I stop for a brief second. "How did I even get this in here in the first place?"

Then I go back to pulling out my bag and continue to pull for a about another minute. A sound of amused laughter interrupts my 'concentration'.

"Haha. Need some help there, Misty?" comes a happy girl's voice. I just release my tight grip and sigh.

"Yeah, Duplicia. Couldn't you tell?" I say in a playful, sarcastic tone. I look at my female best friend. She just continues to snicker. "Mind giving a friend a helping hand?"

My green haired friend smiles and nods. Next thing I know, she is at my side and holding one of the duffle straps. I grab the other one. "On three." comes out of her mouth. I just indicate my agreement with a nod.

"One." My well toned arm muscles tighten.

"Two." I fasten down my grip on the strap handle.

"Three!" We both jerk back with as much force as we can muster only to nearly have our arms ripped out of their sockets. Both Duplicia and I crumple to the white hallway floor.

My best friend of eight years laughs and sighs at the same time. "What did you put in that bag? Because I think it's stuck for good."

I place my hand over my chin. "Maybe putting the helmet in there was not a very good idea." She heaves a sigh and stands. I follow suit. "Oh well. I'll get it out for practice tomorrow."

"Hey, come on!" Duplicia says gesturing to the double door exit. "It is just about 2:30. All of the best clothing stores are open at three o'clock, and I know you want to go shopping. Well, more like _need_ to go." My friend raises her left eye brow as I inspect my apparel.

"What's wrong with baggy jeans and a loose sweatshirt?" It's not that bad. The jeans are not terribly faded blue and my navy sweatshirt is fine. Sure, it has a couple of holes, stains from dirt and grass, but it's still cute. I think...

"Fine. Shopping it is, Duplicia. But I have to tell Daisy, or she might think I ran away again or something."

My fellow Senior friend, wearing the teal tank-top with a Ditto on it, smiles and says "Okay."

-

It does not take very long to locate my eldest sister. Her yells can be heard by just stepping outside the building doors. Down on the football field, I see her and her squad of happy and peppy cheerleaders.

I really do not approve of my sister coaching the cheerleaders. She said it had always been a dream of hers to lead a cheer squad to the Nationals, though. As soon as the school sent out a news flyer last summer asking for a new coach, Daisy sent in her application. I still cannot believe a Sensational Sister is training cheerleaders instead of preforming an aquatic show.

As Duplicia and I walk down the path way to the field, she elbows me. "How much longer does your sis train the peppy-zeppy cheer heads?" I let out a small laugh at the cheerleader nickname we made up, but then shrug. Paying attention to Daisy's rants on how the team is improving never is one of my priorities.

"Okay girls!" a loud woman's voice calls out. "Let's do the Statue of Liberty routine. Ready, go."

The cheerleaders, dressed in their blue and yellow attire, bound into the formation.

To the side, we Senior girls bent on going clothing shopping, stand about waiting until my sister is free to speak. It does not take that long, for soon the girls in their yellow skirts and blue blouses have finished the routine.

"Great job ladies. Everyone take a quick rest up." Daisy turns to head to the bench and nearly collides with me. "Oh! Hello Misty. Like, what's up?"

I place my hands into my sweatshirt's front pocket. "Could I go shopping with Duplicia? I decided to ask this time since we might be gone for a while without checking in at the gym. Last time, Violet called Officer Jenny to find me."

My blonde haired sister smiles and laughs. "That's fine. And I am glad that you did not interrupt our practice again." She gives the parental look to me. I raise my hands up defensively.

"I swear, I never thought yelling out 'Spider' would make their pyramid collapse." Quickly turning on my heel, I grab Duplicia's arm and we are gone. There is no way I am going to get Daisy mad by reminding her of _that_ incident.

--

"You should get changed," Duplicia speaks after a small silence. Tilting my head, I look questioningly at my green haired friend. By now, we are walking the sidewalks of Cerulean City and heading by the city park.

"Do they look that bad?" Stopping from her pace, Duplicia folds her arms and gives my outfit a look over.

"Well, not really... um... Sorta... Maybe... Yes," she finally decides on saying. I let out a sigh and tell her that I'll go home and change. Then we'll meet up at the Vileplume Café 15 minutes later. It would be a quick trip home. I just have to cut through the park and the gym is pretty much right there.

She waves and I dash off into the green park. Some younger kids are down by the park lake, splashing about with the local Goldeens and Horseas. It is a cute sight, but I continue a slight jog on the pathway until I appear at the entrance of my sister's and my home.

Upon entering, the lights are off. I can easily tell no one is home yet. With Daisy at cheerleading practice, Lily and Violet never bother to practice their shows. They're probably out at that new French boutique down past the Pokemon Center.

I trot past the pool area and up the stairs to my bedroom Immediately I open the white dresser drawers to my vanity.

After an eternity of searching through my nice clothing, and nearly being crushed by the avalanche of junk in my closet, I find a suitable outfit. I choose a pair of deep navy hip-huggers. For my top, I grabbed my sky blue 3/4 sleeves. It is tighter then what I usually wear, but it looks nice. I leave my hair up in a side ponytail since styling it is not an easy task!

"Eh, I guess this is good," comes from my mouth after glancing at my full body mirror. I grab a white purse, which is really Lily's, and head downstairs. I am wondering where we'll shop. I mean, Duplicia drags me out to the stores nearly every afternoon that I don't have practice. Surprisingly, we haven't drained the neighborhood of stores yet, but I think that may be my best friend's goal.

Glancing at my watch makes me let out a surprised gasp. I'm ten minutes late! Dupilcia will kill me if she doesn't get her daily amount of shopping done on time!

-

Duplicia gets up from her bench seat at the café at my arrival. She gives me a strange look and I flinch. Great. She's mad. Duplicia + no shopping + mad trouble for me!

"Wow, Misty. You should wear clothing like that more often!" I just received a compliment? Well, I'll take that over anger.

"Do I look all right?" I question. She right away nods.

"Really, some girls would kill to have a figure like that!" I blush and only now notice the guys passing me by. Each giving me a look over. I redden even more.

Quickly shaking off the compliments, Duplicia gains a begging look. "Can we_ please_ go and shop _now_?" I laugh and head off with her.

After strolling down the street, I strike up a conversation on football. This sport is my life, I note amusingly.

"... I'm so ready for the season to start that they'll never know what hit 'em!" I conclude as we enter a store called 'Poké -Glamor'.

"Sounds like you've been training," Duplicia notes after eyeing these new purple pokéballs. It is after all her favorite color.

"You betcha! The Raichu's Quarter Back, Tracey Sketchit, won't stand a chance." My green haired friend tears her gaze away from the display and repeats:

"Tracey Sketchit?" I give a quizzical glance at her. "Misty, he graduated last year. They have a new guy."

Shock hits me. This new teammate might be better than me. What do I do now? "Who is he?" I manage to ask my best friend. She reaches for her sling purse and rummages through it.

"Uhh... hold on a second. I have a picture of him with his name... Ah ha!" She pulls out a photograph of a seventeen year old in his football jersey. In an instant, it is out of her hand and in mine.

I read the back. "Ash Ketchum of ...Pallet town?" Then, the picture is flipped over and I check out his image.

Spiked black hair, an adorable goofy smile and deep chocolate brown eyes that can hold one's gaze forever. I am stunned at the first glance. He is actually kind of cute. But, my competitiveness comes back. "I can take him." Yet, in my voice, is there a hint of... something more?

-

**A.N**: Sorry. Slow chapter. Just a plain introductory chapter. Uhh, sorry if Misty is a little too tomboyish in this. I umm... hope you liked the idea. It's different then normal fics like this, but the story to come should be fun! Twists and turns and loads of fun.

Please leave a review of what you thought.


End file.
